


you're my soulmate and all that

by japrlls



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, lucaya - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japrlls/pseuds/japrlls
Summary: in which there's love in their hearts and rings in their pockets.





	you're my soulmate and all that

**Author's Note:**

> a second fic what me even writing ???? bizarre right  
> also again there's suggestive content but no actual smut we keepin this clean

“She’s going on and on about it, but really, it’s not a big deal,” Maya said, taking a sip from her wine. “I don’t get the appeal of celebrity couples. But Riley,” she paused, gesturing as if Lucas knew what she meant, “bless her heart, is obsessed with Ariana Grande and Pete Davidson. I just don’t see how their relationship is any of our business, even if they’re cute.” Maya sighed, ending her rant, setting down her glass of wine and smiling apologetically at Lucas. “Sorry. I realize this isn’t a romantic conversation for an anniversary dinner,” she said, ending her sentence with a chuckle. Maya reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, grinning at her boyfriend. Lucas was nearly sidetracked, his mind wandering, distracted by how the candlelight from the table lit up her face, and how beautiful she looked when she laughed. If he stared at her for too long, it would seem strange, but he could look at her all day and memorize her. In addition to her beauty, it was a nice and warm summer night, which had been perfect for a dinner on the patio. They could see no stars, as they were in the city, but the lights from the skyline made the night beautiful enough. New York was beautiful, and the sounds of cars honking and people yelling was a typical background for a evening outside. It was comforting to Lucas, really-- despite being from Texas, New York was now his home, and he felt so at ease with Maya there.

Lucas had been anxious all night, but was able to hide it pretty well from Maya. The box in his coat pocket seemed to grow heavier each second he didn’t take it out. It wasn’t time yet, though; Lucas was waiting until after they’d finished eating to get down on one knee. Proposing was a big step, and Lucas was aware of that, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was right. It seemed Maya felt so too, as more of their casual conversations drifted towards their future. Maya was a bit apprehensive, and she still was, but she had eased up during their relationship, and was more comfortable with he future. Lucas had no problem daydreaming about their life together, imagining their wedding, their kids, their house. Call him a sap, but Lucas didn’t mind. It was what he wanted, what he craved. Maya had mentioned wanting to stay in the city, had talked a bit about what their wedding could be like, and they both had looked at designer wedding dresses and laughed about the ridiculous prices and ridiculous designs. Once or twice they had pretended to be engaged to get free cake from bakeries, but it never really delved past that. They were comfortable, but Lucas was ready to take the floor out from under them and send them into the unknown.

Lucas hadn’t told any of their friends what he was planning to do. It killed him to keep this secret, but he knew none of his friends would be able to keep the secret for very long. He kept it to himself, dodging around the topic whenever it came up in conversations with his friends. But after tonight, they would be able to tell anyone they wanted. Lucas couldn’t wait. Truthfully, he had been so hopeful that he had bought the ring a month after they had started dating back in highschool. He had kept the ring hidden all those years, having it ready for him whenever he knew it was time to pop the question.

Luckily, though, they were finishing up their desserts -- each with a piece of chocolate cake, and both of them were nearly finished. Lucas swallowed one last bite, finishing his plate, and looked back up at her. Maya’s grey-blue eyes shined up at him, and she was smiling. Lucas couldn’t help but return the smile, his heart thudding. He loved her so much -- and he knew it was time. He wanted so bad to propose, to see the joy on her face as she said yes, to feel her hands as he slipped the ring on her finger. He reached to his pocket when a familiar voice caught him off guard.

“Maya! Lucas!” Josh Matthews cheered, standing in front of their table with a tall, brunette woman on his arm. She had an apprehensive feeling on her face, as if she was unsure of what might go down. In all fairness, Lucas felt that way as well. He looked at Josh, unimpressed with his enthusiasm. “What a coincidence, eh?” Josh asked, clearly not reading the situation clearly. Maya was pursing her lips, on edge, and looked at Lucas, letting him know that she wanted to leave.

“Yeah. Crazy, right?” Lucas replied with a forced smile. Remembering they had already paid the check, he cleared his throat, standing up from his chair abruptly. “We were just about to leave, actually.” Maya squeezed his hand gratefully.

Maya and Josh had dated for some time back in highschool, when Maya and her friends were in their junior year. Lucas had been able to tell it wasn’t healthy, but he had bit his tongue after the first time he had confronted her. Maya had made it clear to him after he had told her his concerns that she wanted him to stay out of her relationship. It was rough going, but Maya had eventually ended it, cutting him off and trying to forget it. It had left her on edge whenever Josh was around, and extra weary when it came to relationships. Now that Lucas and Maya were together, she had eased a bit, but seeing Josh brought the anxiety back. Josh seemed reluctant to let them go, but he and the woman went to their table, and Maya and Lucas walked swiftly back inside from the patio. Maya was holding her purse to her chest, her hand on one of the little pockets. Lucas felt the box with the engagement ring bump into his side, and he silently cursed. Lucas chalked up Josh’s unexpected visit to a bad coincidence, but he was strongly disappointed. He had been looking forward to this evening for ages, ever since he had decided to propose. Damnit.

In any case, Lucas didn’t want to let the incident to deter him from proposing that night. Sure, he couldn’t do it as he had been planning for months, and maybe he had been disappointed, but it could still happen. It _would_ happen.

\---------

Maya was pissed.

Tonight was her seven year anniversary with Lucas.

And she had been planning to propose.

Screw tradition and all that, she had decided. She loved Lucas, and she wasn’t going to wait around for him to pop the question. But of course, the world had played a cruel trick on her and her asshole of an ex-boyfriend showed up right before she had planned to propose. Figured, she thought angrily as Lucas drove them to their apartment. She had kept it a secret ever since she had decided, and was it worth nothing? She was frustrated as hell. Of course this would happen to her. She tried to hold onto her hope, but tonight, it just seemed _unfair_. It was hard to stay positive when she was let down like this.

“Maya? You alright? You’ve been a bit quiet,” Lucas asked worriedly, glancing over at her before looking back at the road. Lucas was talented when it came to reading her. After seven years dating, he knew her and her face and her reactions. Maya could relate-- she was able to read him as well. Now, he seemed weary, but determined.

“Yeah, of course. Just enjoying the night,” she replied warmly, tapping her fingers against the door. “You’re such a Huckleberry.” Lucas grinned, turning the car left and proceeding straight. Maya felt a bit better, and she leaned back in her seat. “Sucks that he showed up, though.”

Lucas’ face grew more solemn, his smile fading fast. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Sucks.”

Lucas parked on their street, and they got out of the car. Lucas smiled at her and took her hand, squeezing it. She squeezed back as they walked towards their apartment building, and Lucas took out his keys and unlocked the door. They walked up the flight of stairs to their fourth floor apartment-- the elevator was unfortunately out of service.

Once they got up to their apartment, Maya kicked off her heels, breathing in a sigh of relief as her bare feet hit the wood floor. Lucas took off his jacket, slipping something into his pocket quickly. He tapped his feet, grimacing as he sat out the silence. Maya broke it by laughing bitterly. “Can you believe it?” She spat, running her hand through her hair. She was worried Lucas was going to get suspicious about her intentions. Every time Maya had imagined the proposal, he was completely taken by surprise, and he was _thrilled_. She figured she would throw him off the scent. “Josh, showing up. Reminds me how much I don’t want to get married. He almost proposed when we were dating, you know?” Lucas’ face hardened in reply.

“What?” He seemed to be trying to keep his voice nonchalant, but evident hurt, anxiety and surprise were slipping in through the cracks of the calm facade he was trying to maintain. “I thought...we’d talked about this. That you _did_ want to get married someday.” Maya walked towards the carpeting, running her hand through her hair again.

“I don’t know, but being with him made me wonder, alright?” She turned around to face him. His eyes were narrowed. Her stomach dropped at the look on his face.

“Are you going back on what you said?” His voice was flat and unimpressed, throwing away his falsely calm demeanor.

Maya’s heart plummeted. She had dug herself a hole she couldn’t get out of. Did she have any choice? “I don’t know,” she said coldly, and crossed her arms across her chest. “It’s not like you’ve made any efforts on the marriage front.”

Lucas threw up his hands, exasperated. “You can’t do this to me!” He said. “God, I thought I could read you. I thought I could trust you to tell me how you feel. The _truth._ ” He emphasized the last word, a horrible grin on his phase, seething with frustration. “But I guess not.” He replied in a scathing tone, his ears turning bright red.

Maya laughed mirthlessly, moving towards him, holding herself high. “Lucas Jacob Friar,” she deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. “You’re so full of shit!" 

Lucas scoffed, and he turned to leave, Maya’s heart plummeting. Lucas was doing a good job of hiding his face. “Where are you going?” she snapped, her eyes narrowed as well. She blinked back tears, unwilling to give in to the temptation of crying. Even though he was turned away from her, she could tell that Lucas was clenching his chin in frustration.

“I need fresh air.” And with that, he stormed out, slamming the door. Maya, realizing she had begun crying, finally broke down, falling to her knees and sobbing. How could she be so _stupid_ ? Was she _that_ unaware? Screw deception, she realized, knowing it was too late. The truth seemed much more appealing now that Lucas was gone. It should’ve been all along.

\---------

Maya looked in the mirror, braiding her hair into a side braid, tying it off with a scrunchie that had been laying on the dresser. Lucas had been gone for a little while, but Maya hadn’t been watching the clock. She didn’t want to think about how long he had been on a walk, or whatever he was doing. She had tried to call him, but his phone went straight to voicemail. She was overwhelmed with worry, and had been since he left. Her mind kept racing, considering everything that might have had happened to him. She had changed into a long sleeved tee and sweatpants. She needed a friend. She needed to go to Riley’s. Riley would be able to listen to her, to comfort her, to tell her how stupid Lucas was and then help her fix it. That’s what she needed.

She shoved on her sneakers, running out the door and grabbing her keys. The car was still there from their drive home, and she got in, starting the ignition and driving to Riley’s absentmindedly, going by muscle memory alone. She knew the route by heart. She was going fast, and had gotten some honks, but she didn’t give a damn in the moment. Her mind was set on Lucas, and Riley, and just fixing the whole mess.

She parked outside of Riley’s apartment, using the code Riley had given her when she had moved in, and used the key she had taken from Riley’s drawer. She stepped into the apartment, calling out for her friend. After a few “Riley”s, she knew there was no one home, so she collapsed on the couch and sighed. Where was Riley? And where had Lucas gone? She sat, waiting for Riley to enter the door any second. After a bit, Maya was impatient, and she pulled out her phone, calling Riley. It rang for a bit before Riley picked up. “Where are you?” Maya asked 

“Wait, where are you?” Riley asked instead of answering Maya’s question.

“Your apartment.” Maya heard Riley scoff.

“Remind me to change my locks. I’m at your apartment, actually,” Riley replied, and Maya heard some ruffling from the other end. “If you wanna talk, come over here.” Maya bit her lip.

“Why there?" 

“I don’t have my car. I took the train.” 

“Okay.” She hung up, standing up from the coach and leaving the apartment hurriedly, locking the door and racing to her car. She needed to talk to Riley, to vent, to let out all her worries and regret. She wished she could tell Lucas, but that asshole wasn’t picking up his phone. No. She didn’t really think he was an asshole. She was so angry, so ridiculously mad and sad at the same time, but she could never hate Lucas.

She drove even faster than her drive back home, once ignoring the honks she received from angry drivers. Once she had parked in front of her apartment building, she kept up her urgent pace, trying to get to her apartment as soon as she could. The stairs left her breathless, and she held a stitch in her side as she walked down the hall as quickly as she could. She really didn’t want to keep this all in much longer. Impatient, she knew. When she got to her door, she saw Riley leaning against the wall next to it. Upon seeing Maya, she hugged her, her grip tight. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah-- how do you know something is wrong?” Maya asked, wrinkling her nose. Suspicious, she thought. 

Riley hesitated before answering cautiously. “I could tell. You don’t go 19 years being friends without being able to read each other.” Maya didn’t want to keep questioning her. It was besides the point, and besides, there were more pressing matters-- oh, what about the fight with Lucas? She pulled apart from RIley. “Let’s go in. I’ll come in after you,” Riley said nonchalantly, and Maya proceeded in opening the door. She stopped in her tracks seeing the scene before her.

_Oh, my god._

\--------- 

 _Maya closed her eyes, hoping against hope that when she opened them, she wouldn’t be wearing that ridiculous bridesmaid dress. But alas, when she did, she was still wearing the bright, neon yellow gown with all the frills. It was_ terrible _, and she wasn’t even wearing the matching hat._

 _“Oh, damn, what is_ that? _” Lucas exclaimed, a mocking smile on his face as he entered their bedroom, catching Maya’s glare and throwing his hands up._  

_“Don’t get me started, Ranger Rick,” she scoffed. “Bad enough I have to be in Darby and Yogi’s wedding, but I’m wearing this monstrosity of a dress.” Maya crossed her arms angrily._

_“You look beautiful whatever you’re wearing,” Lucas said softly, wrapping his arms around her midriff and resting his head on her shoulder. “Especially if it’s nothing,” he murmured in her ear, sending chills down her back._

_Yeah, she was going to marry this man._

 --------- 

Once Lucas had slammed the door, he had begun crying, the tears in his eyes spilling out. Nothing killed him more than arguments like these. He was hurt, worried for their future, and scared that their relationship was a dead end. He didn’t know if he could deal with that, and he hoped dearly that it wouldn’t come to that.

He had walked around outside, trying to calm himself, letting the tears stream down his face, not caring enough to wipe them off. He kept walking and walking, not paying attention to where he was going. He passed a few couples, holding hands and smiling, and he _hated_ it. He loathed the fact that he could’ve been engaged by now, that he and Maya could have been one of those couples holding hands and looking like the happiest people on earth. He wanted that. He craved that. His whole body ached with regret and and anger and disappointment, and all he wanted was Maya. But she was mad at him, and he didn’t want to enrage her any more than he already had. God, he hated hurting her.

He seemed to come back to reality, realizing where his feet had taken him. He stood outside Riley’s apartment building, and he knew where his mind was set.

Riley buzzed him in, and he went up the elevator and knocked on RIley’s door. She opened it, her smile fading when she saw Lucas’ distraught face. “What’s wrong?”

“I just had an _awful_ fight with Maya,” he sighed, “We went out to our engagement dinner, and I was going to propose, but then--”

“Wait, hold up,” Riley interrupted, confused. “You were going to propose?”

“Yeah, but then Josh showed up at the restaurant, and then-”

Riley stopped him again, in apparent shock. “ _Josh_ showed up?” Josh was her uncle, sure, but she didn’t try to hide the fact that she was still mad at him for how he acted when he dated Maya.

“Yeah, and then we went home and she said she didn’t want to get married, so I got mad, because then our relationship would just be a dead end, and-”

“You’re so stupid!” Riley exclaimed, and Lucas was taken aback as his extremely kind friend yelled at him. “Of course she wants to get married to you! Do you know her at all? She talks about it all the time, about the future! She’s never been like this with _anyone_ before, she obviously wants to marry you!” She glared at Lucas, who felt suddenly ashamed.

“I don’t know what to do,” Lucas sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, feeling the box against his hand.

Riley bit her lip, thinking hard. “I think I have an idea.”

\---------

Maya blinked in surprise, her hands going to her mouth. “Oh, my god.”

She took in the scene before her. Lucas had set candles around the room and lit them, the lights off. Lucas stood on one knee in the middle of the room, staring up at Maya, holding open a box with a ring inside. “Oh, my god,” she repeated breathlessly, taking in Lucas’ exuberant smile.

“Surprise.” Maya stepped closer, and Lucas smiled wider, looking her in the eyes. His were wet. “Maya Penelope Hart,” he began, his voice wavering with emotion. “I love you. I love your passion, and your talent, and your beautiful face and your beautiful butt.” Maya laughed, smiling harder than she had ever smiled before. “I know you don’t love big, romantic gestures, so I’ll try to make this short.”

“No, no, keep going, you big doof,” Maya beamed, her eyes welling up with tears of joy.

Lucas nodded. “I’ve been planning on this for so long, and I was going to do it tonight at the restaurant, but then you-know-who showed up, and we fought…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Lucas smiled at her, so much love in his eyes. “I had no patience. But here we are, and I want to marry you. I want to marry you so much. I love everything about you and about us. I love it when we bicker, I love it when we kiss, I love it when we have sex, I love everything about us. These seven years have made me happier than I ever knew I could be. I loved sneaking around when we kept us a secret, I loved graduating with you, I loved seeing you when we were in college and we could visit each other. I loved getting back together after those few months where we were split, and I loved moving in with you. I want to take the next step with you, because I know we’re there. Shortstack, I wake up every morning with you and I’m always so grateful and surprised that I’m with you. The Blonde Beauty, the one who teases me all the time, who loves me...you. You are who I’m meant to be with.” He took a deep breath, shaking from his nerves. “Maya Penelope Hart, will you marry me?”

Maya vaulted herself at him, kneeling down and kissing him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. He reciprocated, kissing her with such passion that it made Maya weak. He pulled apart, grinning like the idiot she loved, his eyes wet. “Is that a yes?”

Maya nodded, barely able to contain her own joy. “Yes. Lucas Friar, I will marry the _hell_ out of you.” He slipped the ring on her finger and took her in his arms.

“You know, I was going to propose to you tonight, too,” she murmured in his ear, and he chuckled against her neck.

“Sorry I stole the moment from you.”

“It’s fine,” she smiled, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. “Wait!” She exclaimed, letting go and rushing over to her purse and pulled out the small box. She got down back to his level, kneeling, opening the box. “Will you marry me, too, Huckleberry?”

“Yes,” he beamed, and she put the ring on his finger. They heard a sob outside the door.

“Riley, come on in!” Lucas cheered, and a crying Riley entered with a grin on her face.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Riley sobbed, forcing them to stand up and hugging them tightly.

“We’re happy, too,” Maya said, her voice muffled, being held tightly against Lucas’ chest in the hug. “Can you let go? I can’t breathe.” Riley relented, letting go of her tight grip, wiping her eyes.

“This is so amazing,” Riley said, wiping her eyes. 

“I know, right?” Lucas replied joyfully, wrapping up Maya in his arms. She melted into him, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him. Lucas kissed her back, replying with enthusiasm, lifting her off her feet. Riley cleared her throat, and they broke apart, Lucas blushing as he apologized. “Well, now we have to tell everyone else." 

\--------- 

“To Lucas and Maya!” Farkle cheered, holding up his coffee cup. (The coffe was place of alcohol. They were at Topanga’s which didn’t serve it, but Maya didn’t care.) The rest of the group repeated it, and they all took a sip from their respective coffee. Maya set her coffee down, and Lucas followed suit, and she pulled his shirt down to kiss him. The group cheered again as they kissed, Maya and Lucas only pulling apart when Isadora told them to get a room.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Zay grinned. “God, you guys are the first of us to get engaged, and I’m so damn happy for you.”

“Thank you, Zay,” Maya replied cheerily.

“It’s a new era,” Riley gushed. 

“When are you getting married?” Zay asked.

“How many kids are you going to have?” Farkle questioned.

“What will you name the baby?” Isadora added on.

“Alright, Lucas and I are going to go to _bed_ ,” she said, looking over at Lucas, communicating something to him that she wanted nothing more than to just tear off his clothes and have sex. Lucas grabbed her hand, a shit-eating grin on his face, pulling her out of Topanga’s, clearly a man with a mission.  

Lucas Friar? Worth every fight.

\---------

 _Maya sat up on her side of the bed, her legs crossed as she chewed on her pencil, staring down at her sketchbook. Lucas walked into their bedroom, smiling when Maya looked up at him, her own smile soft, and she put her sketchbook and pencil on her nightstand. Lucas started to climb out of his scrubs, Maya smirking at his chiseled, muscled body as he put on fresh boxers and sweatpants. Lucas climbed on his side of the bed, layering his pillows behind him to lean against. “House Hunters time?” He asked, and Maya nodded, pushing her glasses up. Lucas picked up the remote and turned on the television._  

 _The screen turned on, and the House Hunters intro began. Maya curled up to Lucas, melting when he draped his arm around her. They began to watch the show, which introduced Arthur and Polly Berenstein, and their twin girls Stacey and Vivienne. As they listed what they were looking for in a house, Lucas looked down at Maya, kissing the top of her head, hearing her soft sigh in reply._  

 _They watched the show quietly, entranced, emotionally attached to the family’s life. “They’re totally going to get house two!” Maya exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. “It has the ugly popcorn ceilings they want, it has Polly’s office space, and a big yard for the kids!”_  

 _“If they don’t, it’s a mistake,” Lucas agreed, rolling his eyes at the potential idiocy of the contestants. “Like last time, when Ron and Tony threw away their lives_ and _their marriage.”_

_“Exactly.” Maya leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs, watching intently. “No!” She angrily exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Bullshit.”_

_Lucas smiled at her, taking her all in._ I’m going to propose to that girl _, he decided._


End file.
